Chibis Test
by neosun7
Summary: Three humanlike creatures can see into the future and it doesn't look good for Yugi and Ryou. They decide to give the two yamis a test, to see if they can protect the hikaries from the oncoming danger, but...it doesn't work out so well!
1. The Test

Ok, I know this has been done SEVERAL times before, but I couldn't resist turning my favorite characters into chibis! I do not own Yugioh but I do own Kaisho, Kazmi, and Katza. Now on with the story!  
  
"They don't belong in this time!!!!" a female human-like creature argued.  
  
"But they are already a part of it!" another argued back.  
  
The two figures argued, hovering high over a certain city in Japan called Domino. The first had pale gray skin and black hair, pulled back with a golden clip, that went down to her ankles. She wore a black outfit; sleeveless shirt and a pair of pants. To complete her outfit, she had black cloths wrapped around her arms, from elbow to wrist, a golden choker around her neck, and a gold ring around her left big toe. Her bat-like wings kept her aloft, and her pure black eyes glared maliciously at the other figure.  
  
The other figure just glared back at her with her dark blue eyes. Her skin changed from its normal baby blue color to an orange-red to show her mood. Her braided hair was so pale blonde that it looked white, and it also went down to her ankles. Her clothes matched those of the other except that they were white and the gold ring was around her right big toe. Dark blue butterfly wings flapped every so often.  
  
"They have changed everything!!!!" the black clothed one screamed.  
  
"But they have already adjusted," said the other, calming down quite a bit, changing back to her normal blue color, "The little ones will hardly give them up now."  
  
"But if things continue as they are, the little ones will...they won't..."  
  
"I know, I know," the white clothed one said, defeated.  
  
There was a silence between the two. Both of them knew what would happen if things stayed the same, and neither wanted that to happen!  
  
"Why don't we give them a test?" asked a third figure, who had been silent up till that point.  
  
She floated on silver bird-like wings between the other two. Her skin was an Egyptian tan and her dark brown hair flowed down her back to her ankles. Her clothes also matched the other two, except that it was a soft silver color and she had no toe rings.  
  
Her amber brown eyes glowed with amusement at the first two. She knew that most all the time they didn't agree on anything, and with this situation was no different. One wanted to send them away, erase everyone's memories and act as nothing had happened. The other, somehow, wanted to give the two in question a second chance. She knew they would argue this for countless centuries, but for this specific case, it would be much too late for that. That's why she was there, to keep the dark and the light in check, and to solve this problem before tragedy struck.  
  
"What?!" asked the dark.  
  
"What kind of test?" the light asked.  
  
"A test to see if they can protect the little ones," the third figure answered, "If they fail, we will go with Kaisho's plan and banish the ones in question to the Shadow Realm and erase everyone's memories. If they succeed, we will go with Kazmi's plan and give them a second chance."  
  
"That's a great plan!" Kazmi, the light, shouted, "What do you think Kaisho?"  
  
"Sounds fair," Kaisho, the dark, grumbled, "What might this plan include Katza?"  
  
"Well, it goes like this," Katza, the balance between the light and dark, started.  
  
**********  
  
A familiar figure lay in his bed, half awake. It had been a while since the former Pharaoh had time to just relax! It was Saturday so Yugi didn't have to go to school, and Grandpa Moto went to visit his long time friend Professor Hawkins and his annoying granddaughter in America.  
  
Yami reached out through his bond with Yugi and sensed that his light was still fast asleep, so the former Pharaoh rolled over contently and went back to sleep. But nothing could have prepared him for the surprise he was going to get when he woke up!  
  
**********  
  
Oh how he hated Saturdays!!! There was absolutely nothing to do!!!!!! 'Thanks to that Pharaoh!' he thought, pure disgust showing on his face, 'I can't do anything! Not destroy anything or release any monsters on unsuspecting mortals or gain the powers of the Millennium Items or anything!!!!!! I might as well just stay in bed and sleep!'  
  
\That actually might be good for you\ a voice said sarcastically.  
  
\Shut up hikari! And stop reading my thoughts!!!\  
  
\Well maybe I would if you didn't say them so loud in your head!!!\  
  
'Spineless brat developed a backbone,' Bakura thought, 'Got to remember to...beat him to a pulp...when I...wake up....'  
  
But Bakura was also in for a big surprise when he woke up!  
  
Ok, the fun starts next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Oh yeah, and just for reference, hikari Bakura is referred to as Ryou and Yami Bakura is just Bakura. '...' is thinking. \.....\ is talking from hikari to yami or vice versa. Ok, Bye now! 


	2. CHIBIS!

I don't like the title of this story. If anyone can come up with something better please tell me! Sorry this took so long! Thank you guys soooooooooooooooo much for the reviews!!!!!!!! Well, here's the next chapter!  
  
Katza thought to herself. 'Should we really do this? I mean, we don't even know what it is that is threatening the hikaries lives, we just know that it was caused by one of the yamis and the little ones won't survive it.' But her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"They will never succeed. One has already come very close to losing his hikari several times, and the other has only just now been able to stand him."  
  
"Quiet Kaisho and help us with this spell!" Kazmi said.  
  
Katza smiled again as the unwilling dark came to help with the spell. "Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Ready!" Kazmi said.  
  
"Yeah," Kaisho said.  
  
The three formed a triangle and started to chant.  
  
~Oh yamis a test you will take~  
  
~Younger your hikaries we will make~  
  
~If you pass, you will stay~  
  
~If you fail, you go away~  
  
~Protect them from troubles ahead~  
  
~Because if you don't, they'll both be...~  
  
"AHCHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kazmi sneezed.  
  
"YOU MESSED UP THE SPELL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaisho screamed.  
  
Kazmi looked scared. "What are we going to do now?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Katza answered. 'This is going to turn out different than I thought,' she thought.  
  
**********  
  
"Wakey?" said a strange voice that Yami didn't recognize, but he was only half awake so he figured it was just Yugi being silly. He moaned and rolled over, unwilling to get up.  
  
That didn't make the other one so happy. "WAKEY!!!!!!!!!!!" the voice shouted at the top of his lungs. He jumped on top of the sleepy Yami.  
  
"Oh alright! I'm getting up!" Yami said as he turned over and saw...  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami yelled.  
  
"WWWAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried the chibi that was sitting next to him. He started crying hysterically.  
  
"WHOA, whoa, stop crying!" Yami said. He sat up quickly and shook his hands back and fourth, trying to stop the crying chibi.  
  
It didn't help.  
  
"WWAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh man! YUGI!" Yami shouted, "YUGI, COME HELP ME WITH THIS CHIBI!!! YUGI WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!"  
  
"I is wight hera," the chibi said, wiping his eyes. He stopped crying and looked at Yami with big violet eyes.  
  
"What!!!!?!" Now that Yami looked at the chibi, he DID look a lot like Yugi. He had black and red hair that stuck up and gold/blonde bangs that stuck out. He had on an oversized school uniform and shoes, and even a neck belt around his neck that was too big. 'Now I remember, Yugi fell asleep with his clothes on yesterday. But how did he get like this!!' Then a name popped into his head. 'BAKURA!!!!!!'  
  
Yami's thoughts were interrupted when the chibi Yugi asked, "Who is you?"  
  
"What? Oh my name is Yami," he answered.  
  
"Hiya!!!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"Um, how old are you?" Yami asked.  
  
"I is five!" Yugi said happily, holding up five fingers. Then Yugi asked, "Where's Gampa?"  
  
"Who? Oh, Grandpa! He's not here..." Yami paused when he saw tears starting to well up in chibi Yugi's eyes again.  
  
'Oh no,' Yami thought. "Um, but I'm here!" he said.  
  
"Wets pway a game!" Yugi shouted happily, jumping up and down.  
  
'That was fast!' Yami thought. "What do you want to play?" he asked.  
  
The chibi thought for a little. "I knows!" he shouted suddenly. Yugi hit Yami on the knee. "You're IT!!!!!!" he screamed, then ran out of the bedroom door.  
  
"What?" Yami said. 'What's an It?' he thought.  
  
Yami was about to go find out where Yugi went when the phone rang.  
  
"Great," Yami said sarcastically. He picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Yug?"  
  
"No Joey, its Yami."  
  
"Oh, hi Yami! Could you put Yugi on the phone?"  
  
"Um," Yami said, "I don't know where he is."  
  
"Well don't you guys have tele...teleken...tele...uh talk with your minds?" Joey asked.  
  
'Oh yeah,' Yami thought. \Yugi?\  
  
"Yamys where is you?" Yugi yelled from the stairs, "I can heara you but I can't not see you!"  
  
\I'm still in the bedroom\ Yami said. 'I guess he doesn't remember how to talk through the bond,' he thought.  
  
Yugi stuck his head around the corner of the door. To him they were still playing tag and Yami might be trying to trick him.  
  
"Yugi, Joey's on the phone for you," Yami said, holding out the receiver.  
  
"Who's dat?" Yugi asked, tilting his head to one side.  
  
'Why me!?' Yami thought. "Joey," he said into the phone, "Yugi can't really talk right now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Um, well, we have a little problem." 'A real "little" problem!' Yami thought. Then Yami got an idea.  
  
"Hey Joey! Why don't you come over! Maybe you can help!"  
  
"Ok, I'll be right over!"  
  
"Uh Joey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's an It?"  
  
"What??"  
  
"What does it mean when someone hits you and shouts you're It?"  
  
"Oh, it's a game. That means that you have to tag whoever's not It and they become It and then they have to tag someone else and the process repeats itself."  
  
"Ok, that sounds easy enough. That's all! Bye Joey!"  
  
"Bye." Joey hung up, slightly confused.  
  
Yami put down the phone and smiled.  
  
"Who's dat?" Yugi asked again, walking into the room.  
  
"A friend is coming over to play," Yami said.  
  
"YAY! Someone else to pway with!"  
  
"Hey Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yep?" Yugi looked up at him.  
  
Yami poked the chibi on the nose. "You're it."  
  
"What?" Yugi asked, stunned. He watched as Yami quickly walk out of the bedroom. "HEY DAT'S NOT FAIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted, running after him.  
  
*****  
  
Bakura smiled before he opened his eyes. He had had a good dream. It was about the pharaoh being driven insane by two chibis! One kinda looked like Ryou and the other kinda looked like the pharaoh's own hikari. He was going to have to remember that one!  
  
Then he heard, and felt, breathing REALLY close to his face! He opened his eyes and all he could see was a huge pair of chocolate brown eyes looking into his own!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed two voices as Bakura jumped back and the other fell off the bed onto the floor.  
  
Bakura closed his blurry eyes and rubbed his temples. There was only person that could have been!  
  
"Ryou!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!!!!?!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"I wants to see why you were smiwing," said a voice that didn't quite sound right.  
  
Then Bakura heard something really strange! Ryou was...crying?  
  
'I've screamed at him tons of times and he's never cried before,' Bakura thought confused.  
  
When his head stopped throbbing, Bakura opened his eyes and...  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura screamed again, shocking the chibi that was sitting on the floor.  
  
"Why do you sceam so much?" the chibi said.  
  
"Who...what are you!?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I is Ryou! I is five years old. Who is you? And why you looks like me?"  
  
Bakura was stunned! (To say the least!!!!) All he could say was, "I'm Bakura."  
  
"Hiya! Hey, dat's my wast name! Bakuwa, I fall off bed and back huwt," chibi Ryou said, rubbing his back.  
  
"Oh," Bakura said. How could this little chibi in oversized clothes be his hikari!?! Then one name popped into his head. "YAMI!!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
Ryou covered his ears with his little hands. "Why you sceam again!?!" he shouted.  
  
"COME ON!!!" Bakura yelled, picking up the chibi Ryou by the back of his sweater.  
  
"Where we going?" Ryou asked, holding his head up to look at Bakura.  
  
"The Game Shop!!!"  
  
Well that's the end of that chapter! I LOVE chibi talk!!!! Who do you think will get to the Game Shop first, Joey or Bakura? I have most of the next chapter written on paper, but I have to transfer it to computer. It shouldn't take to long! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! They are what keep me going!!! Bye now! 


	3. How many chibis are there!

Wow, that didn't take long to write at all! YAY!!!!!!!!! My brother reviewed my stories!!!!!! Well anyway, thanks everyone else for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!! Ok, on with the fic!  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea stood outside the side door to the Turtle Game Shop, which led directly to Yugi's house in the back. Joey called Tristan and Tea because he figured if Yugi had a problem, maybe they could help too. Joey raised his hand to knock on the door when a noise stopped him.  
  
"Yugi NO!!!!!!!" came Yami's voice from inside, which was immediately followed by a loud crash and clanging of metal.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED!!!?!!!!!!" Joey shouted as the three ran into the house.  
  
Tristan heard Yami sigh. "In the kitchen!" he said.  
  
"What happened?" Tea asked as they ran to the kitchen door, next to where Yami was standing, "Where's Yugi?"  
  
"Under there," Yami answered, pointing to the huge mess of pots and pans all over the kitchen floor. He walked into the center of the room and lifted a large pot off of the giggling chibi's small head.  
  
The three teens stood in shock!  
  
"Yeah, Yugi's a chibi," Yami commented, picking Yugi up and carrying him out of the mess.  
  
Caching sight of the three newcomers, Yugi shouted, "YAY!! Mow fwiends!!!!"  
  
Joey and Tristan's mouths dropped to the floor!  
  
"Cute!!!!!!!!!!" Tea shouted, "But, you're holding him wrong."  
  
"What?" Yami asked. He was holding Yugi by his armpits out in front of him.  
  
Tea took Yugi away from Yami.  
  
"Who is you?" Yugi asked cutely.  
  
"My name is Tea! That's Joey," she said pointing, "and that's Tristan!"  
  
"Hiya!" Yugi shouted, "I is Yugi! And dat's Yami! He take cara of me wile Gampa gone bye-bye!"  
  
Joey and Tristan came out of their shock. "How did he get like that!?!" Tristan asked Yami in a hushed voice.  
  
"I think it was..."  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
"I gets it!" Yugi shouted. He jumped out of Tea's arms and ran towards the side door.  
  
Yami was faster. "No you don't." He caught his small hikari and handed him back to Tea. "Hold him," he said, then opened the door.  
  
"PHARAOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both screamed at the same time.  
  
"What?" Yami asked, realizing that they said the same thing.  
  
"LOOK AT HIM!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura shouted, holding up Ryou by his shirt, "HE'S A CHIBI!!!!"  
  
"He sceams a lot, and willy woud too!" Ryou said.  
  
"HIYA!!!!" shouted a voice from directly behind Yami.  
  
"Sorry Yami, he got away from me," Tea said, running up behind him.  
  
Bakura shifted his gaze from the pharaoh to this new voice behind him. It was... ANOTHER CHIBI!?!?!?!  
  
"Hiya!" Ryou said back.  
  
"Wanna pway?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Sure!" Ryou looked up at Bakura. "Drop!!!"  
  
Bakura, shocked, obeyed.  
  
The two chibis ran into the house.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"You want to come in?" Yami asked his mortal enemy.  
  
"Yeah," Bakura said, still dazed. They walked into the living room (where their hikaries were) and both plopped down on the couch. Tea sat on the other side of Yami and Tristan claimed the chair. Joey leaned on the top of the couch.  
  
The two chibis had pulled out Yugi's video games and where now trying to decide which one to play.  
  
"Oh man!" Joey said, watching the two chibis play the games, "Now there's two!?!!!!!! Could this day get any stranger!?!?!?!?!"  
  
As if to answer his question, the doorbell rang again.  
  
"I gets it!!!!!!!!!" both Yugi and Ryou shouted.  
  
"Not again!" Tea said. She picked up Yugi before he could run off and Tristan stopped Ryou.  
  
Yami got up and answered the door again.  
  
"Yugi, you gotta help me!" Mokuba said.  
  
"Um," Yami said. Yes he and Yugi had told Grandpa Moto, Joey, Tristan, and Tea about himself (Ryou and Bakura already knew), but they didn't tell the Kaiba brothers that they were two different people! "What do you need help with?" he asked.  
  
"It's Seto!" Mokuba shouted, "He's...he's...little!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And sure enough, holding Mokuba's hand was a chibi Kaiba!!! "Hiya," he said quietly.  
  
YAY!!!!!!! A cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!! Ok it wasn't a very good cliffy but oh well! How are the yamis, Yugi's friends, and now Mokuba, going to survive these three chibis? Review and find out!!! Bye now! 


	4. Play outside

I still don't like the name of this story. Oh well!  
  
To the reviewer K8DGR81: Hope your mom's not too mad. ^_^;; Anyway, I don't exactly know how the yamis know what a chibi is. Maybe they're hikaries told them some time earlier. *shrugs shoulders* Oh well!  
  
Alright, on with the story!!!!!!!!  
  
"Who's at the door?" Joey shouted from the living room.  
  
Yami was too stunned to answer.  
  
The two chibis inside finally escaped their captors and ran to greet these new visitors. "Hiya!" they both shouted when they came into view.  
  
"Hiya," Seto said quietly again.  
  
"Who is you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I is Seto. I is four years old."  
  
"Me too!! I is Yugi!"  
  
"I is Ryou and I four too!"  
  
Yami came out of his shock, confused. "Yugi, I thought you said you were five."  
  
"Nope!" Yugi shouted happily, "I is four!" He held up four fingers to emphasize his point.  
  
"You sure?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"You wants to come in?" Ryou asked, tilting his head to the side, "We gots video games!"  
  
"Sure!" Seto's eyes widened at the mention of video games.  
  
The three chibis ran into the living room.  
  
"If that chibi was Yugi," Mokuba said, wide eyed, looking at Yami, "then, who are..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came two screams from the living room.  
  
Yami and Mokuba quickly ran in.  
  
"What happened!!?!!!!!" Yami shouted.  
  
"Is...is that...Kaiba!!?!!!!?!!!!!!" Tea asked. Her eyes were wide and she had a death grip on the couch arm.  
  
"It's an INVASION I tell ya!!!!!!!!!" Joey shouted. He was on TOP of the couch, getting as far away from the chibi CEO as possible.  
  
Tristan just sat there in utter shock.  
  
"Why not have a chibi Kaiba!!!" Bakura shouted, "Nothing else makes sense today!"  
  
"He sceamed louda then Bakuwa does," Ryou whispered to the other two chibis, pointing to Joey. This made the chibis giggle hysterically.  
  
Yami sighed, put his hand over his eyes, and shook his head.  
  
Mokuba stood in disbelief. "There are TWO YUGIS AND TWO BAKURAS!!!! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After they had gotten Mokuba to calm down, everyone (except Bakura, who didn't really care) tried to explain the whole situation to him.  
  
"Dis is boring," Yugi said, after the chibis watched the older people talk for a little, "Let's pway a game."  
  
"Wike what?" Ryou asked, "Moe video games?"  
  
"Nah," Yugi said.  
  
"Tag?" Ryou suggested.  
  
"Um, Nah." Yugi shook his head.  
  
"Hide-and-go-peek?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
The two chibis went back and forth like this, Ryou suggesting them and Yugi saying Nah, for a little less than a minute.  
  
Seto looked around this new place and noticed that the door was opened. He decided to interrupt the other two. "Why don't we go and pway outside?" he suggested.  
  
"Dat's a gweat idea!" Yugi said.  
  
"But how do we do dat wit out de big peoples knowing?" Ryou asked, glancing over at the others.  
  
"Day don't seem to be paying much attention to us, do day?" Seto was right. Bakura had fallen asleep on the couch, and the other four were still trying to explain the whole "yami" thing to Mokuba.  
  
"We just go real fast and day won't know. It be fun!" Seto said.  
  
"Otay!" both of the other chibis agreed.  
  
Bakura woke up from his nap a few minutes later. He felt as if something wasn't right. He looked over at the group next to him. They were still talking to Mokuba, Mokuba interrupting every once in a while to ask a question. 'But where are the chibis!!!!!!' he thought. Bakura jumped up off of the couch, attracting the attention of everyone else.  
  
"What Bakura? What's wrong?" Yami asked.  
  
"The chibis are GONE!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!?!!!!!!!" the group shouted. They frantically started to look around but the chibis were nowhere in sight!  
  
Then Yami noticed the door. "Oh Ra!!!!" he shouted, "They're OUTSIDE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at the wide open door.  
  
'Oh Ra!' Bakura thought. He gave Yami the death glare.  
  
"What?" Yami asked angrily.  
  
"YOU LEFT THE DOOR OPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura screamed, "NOW THEY COULD BE IN MAJOR TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Why do YOU care so much Bakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami shot back.  
  
Bakura stopped. 'Why DO I care so much?' he thought. He usually couldn't stand his light! But for some reason, he felt he had a responsibility to protect the kid. He was his hikari after all!  
  
"We have to find them NOW!!!" Tea yelled, interrupting the two yamis.  
  
"No telling what kind of trouble they could get into!!!" shouted Tristan.  
  
"We have to find my big brother!!!!!!!!" Mokuba shouted.  
  
Joey couldn't help but smile at the irony of Mokuba's statement, but then he became serious again. "This is no time to fight guys! They're right! We need to find the chibis now!!!!!!"  
  
Yami and Bakura looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Let's go!!!!!!!!!!!" they both shouted, and everyone ran out the door.  
  
*****  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GETTING YOUNGER!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kaisho screamed.  
  
"Not only did this mess up cause Seto Kaiba to become a chibi but they're getting younger too!" Katza answered, "They used to be five but now they're four."  
  
"THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaisho was freaking out!!!  
  
Kazmi was VERY scared!!! "It's all my fault," she said in despair, "It's all my fault." She started to cry!  
  
"No," Kaisho said, trying to calm the crying light, "It's not your fault."  
  
This surprised Katza very much! The dark was actually being...nice!?!  
  
Kazmi calmed down. "But, you do know what will happen if they continue to get younger, don't you?" she asked  
  
"Yes I know," Kaisho answered, "But it's not your fault. It's mine."  
  
"What!?" both Kazmi and Katza asked.  
  
"But I'm the one who sneezed!" Kazmi said.  
  
"I know, but I made the spell that made you sneeze. I wanted to get my way so I made the sneezing spell to mess up the chibi spell. I made you sneeze so you would get all of the blame. Now it's my fault that the hikaries, and Seto, might..."  
  
Kaisho stopped as all three of them realized what they had just done. Katza was the one to voice they're thoughts.  
  
"We're the ones!" she said, "We were the threat to the hikaries lives!!!!!!!!! It wasn't their yamis, even though it still was a dark. Oh if only we hadn't messed with them!!!"  
  
*****  
  
Yami and Bakura used their bonds with their hikaries to track them, while everyone else followed. The yamis could feel that their lights were alright but they would both feel better if they were safe with them.  
  
"There they are!!!!!" yelled Yami, and they all ran across the street into the small park that was there.  
  
"YAMYS!!!!!!!!" shouted a mud covered Yugi as he ran up to Yami and hugged his legs.  
  
"BAKUWA!!!!!!!!!!" and "MOKUBA!!!!!!!" were shouted by the other two chibis as they ran up to the previously mentioned people and also wrapped their arms around their legs.  
  
"Yugi, you can't run off like that!" Yami said, as the chibis pulled away.  
  
"Yes, you guys could've gotten hurt or worse!" Mokuba said.  
  
"You can never do that again! Alright?" Bakura said looking at the three chibis.  
  
The trio looked down at the ground. "Yes," Seto answered.  
  
"We sowy," Yugi said.  
  
"We no do again," Ryou agreed.  
  
"Good," Yami said, "Now let's go back home."  
  
"Ok," the dirty chibis said.  
  
"Wait!" Yugi suddenly yelled, "We met a new fwiend!!!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah!!!!!!!!!!!" the other two agreed.  
  
The older ones looked at each other. They were a little scared about who this new friend could be.  
  
"No more chibis," Joey whispered pleadingly.  
  
"Day berry supwised when we meet dem!" Yugi said.  
  
"Day sceamed berry woud, wike when Doey met Seto!" Ryou said.  
  
"But day say day make sura we stay out of twouble!" Seto said.  
  
All three of the chibis smiled.  
  
"Come! Dis way!" Yugi shouted as they took off.  
  
The group ran after them. It wasn't far until they found the teenager sitting on a park bench. They stopped dead in their tracks!  
  
"No...way," Joey was able to mutter.  
  
The chibis pulled the person on their feet and dragged them over to the group.  
  
"Meet oura new fwiend!" Yugi shouted.  
  
It was none other than...  
  
Oooooooooo YAY!!!!!!!! Nother cliffy!!!!!!!! Honorable mentions to whoever can guess who this person is!!!!!!!!!! Well, please guess and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye now!!! 


	5. HideandSeek and Legends

Ok, I felt so bad after leaving you guys hanging that I wrote this chapter as soon as I could! But I didn't even know what happened the next chapter, until now. Stupid writers block! Oh well.  
  
Alright, ~...~ means a story, *...* means some kind of noise, '...' means thought, and ... means a memory.  
  
The funny thing is that I only got three (or four?) guesses and they were close but no cigar. Oh well! Now, to reveal who the person really is! On with the story!  
  
The group just kind of stood their while the chibis happily jumped up and down, giggling.  
  
Then Joey broke the silence. "Serenity!?!"  
  
"Joey!?" Serenity said, "Joey, why are Yugi, Ryou, and Seto Kaiba chibis?"  
  
"Uh..." Joey said, looking over at the others.  
  
They in turn all looked at Yami.  
  
"Um... I don't know."  
  
"Well either way, these chibis are filthy!" Serenity said.  
  
She was right. The chibis were covered in mud!  
  
"Yamys, Wyou pushed me in da mud," Yugi said.  
  
"Only cause Yugi thew mud at me and it hit me in da head," Ryou complained.  
  
"Den he twied to hit me but he missed and hit Seto instead," Yugi explained.  
  
"Den, since we muddy anyway, we had a mud fight. It was fun!!!" Seto said.  
  
"And dat's when we met oura new fwiend!" Yugi finished.  
  
"I came into town today to visit Joey and decided to see the park first. I was so surprised when I saw these three that I didn't know what to do!" Serenity stated, "So I just decided to keep an eye on them until someone came along. And here you guys are!"  
  
"Ok..." Tea said.  
  
"Well what are we going to do with these chibis?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Well, uh..." Joey said.  
  
"I guess we should probably take them back to the game shop," Tristan said, speaking up for the first time.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
***** (AN- Ok, this chapter was WAY too short so I put the next chapter in as well! On with the story) *****  
  
'Joey's sister took this whole situation way better than Mokuba did,' Yami thought.  
  
"HEY!!!!! You suppose to count out woud!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi shouted from some unknown location.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I will, I will!!!" Yami shouted back. Then he went back to counting.  
  
Everyone was back at Yugi's house. The three chibis had been given baths to clean off all of the mud, (That is another story in itself. Let's just say that Yami, Bakura, and Mokuba got unwanted baths themselves! ^_^) and then they were dressed in some of Yugi's old clothes (which were still too big for them).  
  
The chibis said they would behave, but only if the teens would play one game with them. After some debating, everyone decided to play Hide-and-Go- Seek. It was an easy enough game to learn. This game had another "It" and that person would close their eyes and count to 50 while everyone else hid. Then when It was finished counting, they would go and "seek" out the remaining players.  
  
The teens only agreed after one rule was made. No one was allowed to hide outside!  
  
Yami smiled as he heard not so quiet whispering going on behind him. He tried to guess who each of the voices belonged to.  
  
"No, no Doey! Hide hera!" That must be Ryou.  
  
"Alright!" Joey agreed.  
  
"And Twistan, you hide hera!"  
  
"Yes sir, Ryou!" Tristan said jokingly.  
  
"Hey Tewa! You took my spot!" -Yugi.  
  
"Sorry! Maybe you could hide...over there!" -Tea  
  
"Otay!"  
  
"Bakuwa, are you not hiding?" -Seto.  
  
"This is my hiding spot," grumbled Bakura.  
  
A soft laugh came from somewhere that could only be from Serenity.  
  
Mokuba was the only one who stayed silent.  
  
"...49, 50!!! Ready or not, here I come!!" Yami shouted. He opened his eyes and turned around. He couldn't help but laugh a little. He decided to end the game quickly.  
  
First stop was the drapes covering the living room window. "You can come out now Joey," Yami said.  
  
"Now how in the world did you find me," Joey said, then he laughed.  
  
Next stop was the fake silk plant that was in the corner. "Gotcha Ryou!" Yami said, reaching out and tickling the crouching chibi.  
  
"Stop!!!" Ryou shouted through his giggles.  
  
After that was the couch. "Good hiding spot Bakura."  
  
"Shut up pharaoh!" Then Bakura rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
'He sure is lazy today,' Yami thought, 'I wonder if he's sick or something.'  
  
Next stop was the coffee table. Yami leaned down and looked under the table. "Caught ya Seto!"  
  
"Aw." Seto climbed out.  
  
Then over to the chair. Yami had to stop Joey from laughing at the black and red hair sticking out from behind it. "Boo!" Yami shouted from over the top of the chair.  
  
Yugi squealed with delight, and then climbed out from behind the chair.  
  
Then they all went to the hallway closet. "Tristan, your coat is sticking out," Yami said.  
  
"There's not much room in there," Tristan said as he came out.  
  
Behind the kitchen door. "Come on out Tea!"  
  
"How did you find me?" she asked smiling.  
  
"The hallway mirror," Yami said pointing. Sure enough, its reflection showed the back of the kitchen door.  
  
"Now who's left?" Yami asked the group.  
  
"My big-wittle broder!" Seto shouted.  
  
"And Doey's sister!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Now where could they be?" Tristan said.  
  
"Hmmm," Yami said. He was enjoying this game.  
  
Then everyone heard a noise from upstairs. Yami pointed up and the chibis giggled. They snuck up the stairs quietly. Or as quiet as they could!  
  
"Achooooooo!" someone sneezed from inside Yugi's room.  
  
Everyone rushed in. Yami looked under Yugi's bed. "Found ya Mokuba!"  
  
"Achooooooo!!!!" Mokuba answered, "Man, when's the last time Yugi cleaned under there?"  
  
Everyone laughed as the dust covered Kaiba brother climbed out from under the bed.  
  
"Might need another bath," he said, and everyone burst out laughing all over again.  
  
"One left," Yami said as everyone calmed down. Then they all heard the floor creek again. "Grandpa's room."  
  
Yami opened the door, but saw no one in the dark room. 'Hmmm,' he thought.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"WHOA!!!!!!!" they all shouted as Serenity fell out of Grandpa Moto's closet.  
  
"Are you Ok!?!" Joey shouted as he ran up to his little sister.  
  
"Yeah," she said, rubbing her head.  
  
Joey helped her to her feet.  
  
"Look what I found!" she said, holding up an old looking scroll.  
  
"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea, to go snooping around in Mr. Moto's closet," Tea said, as Tristan took the scroll from Serenity.  
  
Tristan opened the scroll. "It...looks like Egyptian."  
  
"Really?" Yami asked as Tristan handed the scroll to him. "It's too hard to read in here. Let's go back to the living room."  
  
Everyone agreed. The chibis, catching on to the teens' excitement, raced to see who could get there first.  
  
"I WIN!!!!!!" the teens heard Ryou shout.  
  
"OW!!!!!!" Bakura yelled as his hikari jumped onto his stomach. But, to everyone's surprise, Bakura didn't throw Ryou off him. He just let him sit there.  
  
Tea claimed the chair and everyone else sat on the floor.  
  
Yami spread the scroll out in front of him. "Hey Bakura. You might want to look at this."  
  
Bakura quickly skimmed over the scroll. "It's just an old legend. A fairy tale that parents would tell their children," he grumbled.  
  
"Read the stoy Yamys, pwease?" Yugi said, looking up at Yami with huge puppy dog eyes.  
  
Even when Yugi was a teen, Yami couldn't refuse when Yugi gave him that look. "Ok," he answered, reaching over and messing up Yugi's hair.  
  
"Hey!" Yugi said, trying to fix his hair.  
  
Then Yami began to read:  
  
~Two human-like creatures were created by Ra to watch over the dark and the light. They were named Kaisho and Kazmi.  
  
Kaisho, the dark, robed in black to match her hair. Pale skin seaming to cause black eyes to glimmer. Bat wings allowing her to travel far distances at extreme speeds.  
  
Kazmi, the light, robed in white, also to match her hair. Light blue skin changes color in intense emotion. Dark blue eyes shimmer with a power to transport anywhere in a moment. Dark blue butterfly wings used to stay aloft.  
  
They were both given the powers to see glimpses into the future to help them predict trouble. But Ra warned them that the future had the ability to change and they must be very careful.  
  
This situation worked for many centuries. Kaisho and Kazmi's different opinions kept the world in balance.  
  
But there was a problem. The light and the dark would almost always argue! Sometimes they would argue so much that the situation would pass before they could do anything about it.  
  
This fighting became so bad that they almost destroyed the earth and each other!!! Ra became angry, but instead of destroying them, he made a third creature named Katza.  
  
Katza looks like a normal woman, with her brown hair, eyes, and tanned skin. She could be mistaken for a human if it weren't for her silver bird- like wings.  
  
As long as she can keep the two creatures in line and there will be peace between light and dark, and the three creatures will protect the known world as long as it exists. ~  
  
Yami stopped reading as a memory flooded his mind.  
  
"It looks like Kaisho and Kazmi are fighting again."  
  
"What moder?"  
  
"You should be asleep now, it's late."  
  
"I coudn't seep. The stom woke me ups. What did you mean when you said dat dose two peoples were fighting?"  
  
"Do you see this storm?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The two great creatures of dark and light, Kaisho and Kazmi. When they fight, they cause the huge thunderstorms of the desert. Kazmi causes the brief flashes of light while Kaisho causes the huge boom that follows to flow into and through the clouds, causing the sky to darken."  
  
"Will dey ever stop?"  
  
"Yes. Katza will calm the swells and the argument. Peace will come again. But when the storm is fierce, it's a warning of bad things to come to the people of Egypt."  
  
"Dis...isn't one of dem...is it?"  
  
"No, no, my little prince. This one is calm. Maybe someone will lose their sandal or something small like that. But there is no need to worry. Now go on to sleep."  
  
"Otay."  
  
'Wasn't there a huge thunderstorm a few days ago,' Yami thought, 'I wonder if that means...'  
  
"Yamys, why did you stop?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh, no reason." Yami went back to reading the scroll.  
  
~But it is said that one day, the three will not heed Ra's warning. They will try to change something they have sensed in the future, but then end up causing the situation to happen. This will, in turn, take four lives.  
  
But the future can change. Time has a strange way of working. And if the test is passed...~  
  
"Whad happen next?" Seto asked.  
  
"I...I don't know," Yami said, "That's where the Egyptian writing ends. But...there is some Japanese." He read more.  
  
~Copied from King Tut's tomb in my Egyptian study, 1985, for closer inspection. Last part has been worn away by time. Must decipherer and send back to organization. Solomon Moto~  
  
"There is no more!?!!!!!" Ryou said sadly.  
  
"No," Yami answered.  
  
"Dis is bowing den!" Seto announced, "Wet's go pway more video games!"  
  
"Yeah!!!" the other two chibis shouted. Ryou jumped off Bakura's stomach and joined the other two. Bakura went back to sleep.  
  
"Wanna pway big-wittle broder?" Seto asked.  
  
"Sure," Mokuba agreed.  
  
The four reset up the video game system and immediately started to play.  
  
"I'm hungies Yamys!" Yugi said, "Can I have a samich?"  
  
"Me too! Me too!" Seto and Ryou shouted.  
  
Yami started to get up, but Joey stopped him. "Nah Yami, I'll take cara this."  
  
"You will Joey?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Hey, I think I can handle a sandwich. I used to make sandwiches for Serenity all the time."  
  
"Keeping that in mind, I think I might come help you big brother," Serenity said.  
  
Tristan, Tea, and Yami laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Joey playfully punched his sister on the shoulder. The two walked into the kitchen laughing.  
  
"I have to see this!" Tristan said, and he followed them.  
  
"I think I'm going to put this away," Yami said, rolling up the scroll.  
  
"I'll just sit here and watch these guys," Tea said, and smiled.  
  
Yami walked up the stairs, thinking to himself. He wondered if the storm was just a coincident or maybe they were somehow meant to find this scroll.  
  
He placed the scroll back in Grandpa Moto's closet.  
  
'I don't know how this happened,' Yami thought, 'and hopefully Yugi and the others will somehow change back to their normal ages. I don't think there is anything that we can really do except take what comes.'  
  
Okay, this chapter is done! I know what's going to happen next, but it might take me a while to actually write it. And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Thank you! Bye now! 


	6. The mall

Whoa, sorry bout taking so long! I would like to thank all the people who reviewed (especially box-personna who got me back on track) and say that I don't own Yugioh or McDonalds. Now I hope you enjoy the story!  
  
"Don't you think that the chibis' clothes are too big?" Tea asked Yami.  
  
They were all back in the living room, watching the chibis and Mokuba play video games and munch on sandwiches. It was hard to tell who was winning, because all four were giving the game their all.  
  
"Yeah," Yami answered back, "But what could we do about it?"  
  
"Well we could go to the mall and buy them clothes that fit," Serenity suggested. She was sitting on the front edge of the couch, with the sleeping Bakura behind her. Her brother sat next to her, and then Tea. Yami sat on the floor, back up against the couch and Tristan had claimed the chair again.  
  
"Da mall?" Yugi said, looking at them.  
  
Yami realized that the game had ended and now the chibis and Mokuba were watching the older kids talk.  
  
"Yeah! Wets go to da mall!!!!" Ryou shouted.  
  
Seto nodded his head up and down quickly and grinned.  
  
Yami sighed. "Sure, why not."  
  
"Yay!!!!!!" the chibis shouted.  
  
*****  
  
"Is it possible to change them back?" Kazmi asked, "Could we help in any possible way?"  
  
"Yes since we are the ones who caused this mess to begin," Kaisho agreed.  
  
"I don't know," Katza answered. She frowned as she tried to think. "The test is already in motion. Other than those two things, I think it will work the same way as it was supposed to. Except for another thing."  
  
"What?!" the other two asked, frightened.  
  
"Well, the yamis seem to be getting tired, losing energy," Katza answered.  
  
"Maybe it's just fatigue, taking care of three chibis is a tough job," Kazmi said.  
  
"Yeah that's probably it," Katza agreed, but she still had a worried look on her face.  
  
*****  
  
"Whoa!" Tristan breathed as the group ran under the overhang in front of Domino Mall. They all stood there breathing and slightly wet. It had just started to rain as they arrived in front of the mall, and now it was pouring!  
  
"Man, it's really comin' down, in't it?" Joey said.  
  
"Yeah," all of the older kids agreed.  
  
They turned around and walked into the mall.  
  
"Man, I haven't been here in a while," Serenity said, grinning.  
  
"It's good to be back!" Tea agreed.  
  
Tristan and Joey moaned. "Girls," they said.  
  
"Hey Yamys?" Yugi said, pulling on Yami's sleeve.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you pwick me ups?" Yugi asked, pulling another puppy-dog eyes look on Yami.  
  
"Sure," Yami answered, smiling. He picked the small chibi up and tried to hold him like Tea showed him, but it made his arms ache, so he just put Yugi up on his shoulders. The chibi laughed as he pushed aside Yami's hair and leaned on the top of his head. Yami held onto his feet so Yugi wouldn't fall.  
  
Ryou, seeing this, tugged on Bakura's sleeve (who everyone had woken up and he agreed to come to the mall too). "Wills you picks me ups too?" he asked.  
  
Bakura moaned but agreed to his hikari's request. He placed the chibi on his shoulders just as Yami had, thankful that Ryou was so light.  
  
Mokuba looked down at Seto and the chibi just smiled and held onto Mokuba's hand.  
  
"This looks like a good store," Tea said, and they walked in.  
  
The woman behind the counter smiled as she saw the chibis and teens walk in. "May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Serenity answered, "We're trying to find clothes for these three." She pointed to each of the chibis.  
  
"Well the boys section is right over here," she directed them, and they followed her.  
  
Yami put Yugi down and he and Seto ran off picking out and trying on clothes.  
  
"I wike dis one!" Seto shouted, running out of the dressing room up to Mokuba and showing the outfit he had found. It was a black pair of jeans with a white, long sleeved shirt with a high neck.  
  
"Dis one!" Yugi had shouted to Yami, also wearing black jeans, but he had picked a dark blue sleeveless shirt to go with it.  
  
"Well that's two down," Tristan said, "and one to go."  
  
"Hey, Ryou," Bakura said, poking his hikari in the side. Ryou had fallen asleep on Bakura's head. "Hey sleepy," Bakura said, poking him again, "Come on wake up."  
  
Ryou moaned and moved his head to lay on his other cheek. Bakura sighed.  
  
"Now he reminds me of you," Joey joked.  
  
Bakura growled at him. Joey gave a nervous laugh and backed away from him slightly.  
  
"You might as well just pick something for him Bakura," Yami said.  
  
Bakura looked at the group, who were all looking at him, then turned to the clothes. Thinking about how his hikari seemed to like tans and browns, he picked out a dark brown pair of jeans and a light tan T-shirt.  
  
The group walked up to the counter and paid for the clothes. Bakura put Ryou's in a bag while Seto and Yugi just wore theirs out of the store. Yami picked Yugi back up and placed him on his shoulders again.  
  
"Hey Mokubas?" Seto asked, looking up at his brother.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I hungies," Seto complained.  
  
"Me toos!" Yugi agreed.  
  
The group stopped walking and looked at each other.  
  
"Should we go to the food court and get these guys something to eat?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yeah," Yami said, "I'm sure no one feels like going home and making something."  
  
"We might as well grab something too," Joey said.  
  
"Yay!" the two chibis cheered.  
  
"Wha?" Ryou murmured from atop of Bakura's shoulders.  
  
"We're going to get something to eat," Bakura told him, "Do you want something?"  
  
"Yeah," Ryou answered sleepily. Bakura could feel the chibi's stomach rumble against the back of his head.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Yami asked Yugi as they walked into the food court.  
  
"Mwicky D's!" he shouted.  
  
They all decided to get something from there and made their order. As they waited, one of the girls behind the counter walked up to them.  
  
"Your little brothers are so cute!" she said, "How old are they?"  
  
"I dis many!" Yugi shouted holding up three fingers.  
  
"Me too!" Seto and Ryou joined in holding up three fingers.  
  
"I think you're missing one," Yami said, smiling.  
  
The chibis just frowned at him and stubbornly continued to hold up three fingers. The girl behind the counter laughed.  
  
After they had gotten their food, they grabbed a table and started to eat. Or at least the teens did.  
  
"Yamys, Wyou dew a fwie at me!"  
  
"Did nots!" Ryou shouted in his defence, "Id was Sedo!"  
  
"Nu uh!" Seto said.  
  
"Yes it was Seto," Mokuba said, "I saw you."  
  
"Humph!" Seto said, folding his arms. The others laughed at the face the chibi pulled.  
  
"Now that's the Seto I know!" Joey said through his laughter.  
  
They soon finished eating and the teens cleaned up the small ketchup-and- shake mess that the chibis made and Yugi and Ryou were placed back upon their yamis' shoulders.  
  
"Ryou's asleep again," Serenity said softly, pointing to Bakura's head.  
  
"And I think Yugi has joined him," Tea whispered, giggling at the sleeping chibi who had caused Yami's hair to stick out the sides.  
  
"I think it's catchy," Yami said, rubbing his eyes. He felt extremely tired for some reason.  
  
"Yeah," Bakura yawned.  
  
"Well it is dark outside," Tristan said as they walked out of the mall. It had stopped raining but the ground was still wet.  
  
Seto yawned as well.  
  
"I think we should all be getting home now," Mokuba said, looking at his small older brother.  
  
"Yeah," everyone agreed. They all agreed to meet back up again at Yugi's house, whether any of this changed overnight or not. Then they all started back home.  
  
Yami sighed as he placed the sleeping Yugi onto his bed and covering him with a blanket. Yugi smiled in his sleep, which made a small smile appear on the former pharaoh's face. They had been through so much today, Yami thought. Hopefully it would all change back in the morning. Yami had never felt so drained before. He gratefully climbed into his own bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Well that's all for this chapter! What's going to happen tomorrow? Will everything go back to normal? Yeah...right. ^__^ Please review and I'll upload as soon as I think of what's gonna happen next! Bye now! 


	7. The end

Hey everyone! Just wanted to say that this chapter ended up being the last. I thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story and hope that you enjoy this final chapter.  
  
Yami woke up slowly, still feeling extremely beat. Why was he so tired?! Then he heard a banging noise from downstairs. 'Please let what happened yesterday just all be a bad dream,' he pleaded. He pushed himself up off his bed and looked over at Yugi's. It was empty!  
  
Slightly panicked, Yami hopped off his bed and quickly looked around the room, finding nothing. Then he heard another noise from downstairs, and rushed down the steps, hoping nothing bad had happened.  
  
When he arrived downstairs he was greeted by...  
  
"Mornin' sleepy head!" Joey said happily as he sat on the couch.  
  
"Didn't think you'd ever wake up," Tristan said from the floor in front of the TV.  
  
"It's almost noon Yami," Tea said, from the chair, "And this little guy's been up since 8."  
  
Yami looked in Tea's lap, and sure enough, there was a giggling chibi Yugi, but he looked different.  
  
"How long have you guys been here?" Yami asked.  
  
Tea smiled. "Since 8."  
  
"Seren couldn't come," Joey said, "She had to go back home today."  
  
"Yami, there's something wrong with the chibis," Mokuba said, standing up from his spot next to Tristan. "The chibis...they're getting smaller."  
  
"Smaller?" Yami asked surprised. He looked at Yugi again, and he was smaller! And so were Kaiba and Ryou, who he had spotted on the floor! Their clothes didn't fit right, even though they fit perfectly yesterday. Then he remembered something.  
  
"You don't think they're getting younger, do you?" he asked them, a little startled now. Yugi had told him he was 5 when he had woken up, 4 when the Kaibas came over, and 3 at the mall. He slowly approached his miniature hikari. "Yugi?"  
  
"Amies!" Yugi shouted happily.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked slowly.  
  
Yugi put a finger in his mouth, and gladly held out two fingers with his free hand for all to see.  
  
"Oh no," Yami said as Yugi giggled again. Then Yami noticed something missing. "Where's Bakura?"  
  
"Oh we sent him to the store with some money for diapers," Tea answered.  
  
"Diapers?!"  
  
"They're not potty trained anymore," Tristan said sadly, ashamed for his friend.  
  
A look of horror crossed Yami's face. This just kept getting worse and worse! And if it kept going, soon they would be babies! And then...what?  
  
The cartoon that the teens had on for the chibis stopped.  
  
"We interrupt your normal television programming to bring you this breaking news story!" an announcer said, catching all of the teens' attention, "A boy has passed out in the middle of a local grocery store. From what? Paramedics are still guessing, but the boy has been rushed to the Domino Hospital."  
  
On the screen show yellow caution tape strung through the store, and then police cars sitting in front of the building.  
  
"Police are still trying to identify him," the announcer continued, "but it is said that he was 14 to 16 years of age with pale skin, dark brown eyes, and white hair. We shall inform you more as this story develops. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming."  
  
The cartoon had come back on, but only the chibis had noticed.  
  
"Bakura's in the hospital?!" Joey shouted, "We have to go!"  
  
"But what about the chibis?" Tristan said.  
  
"Maybe one of us should stay behind and watch them," Tea suggested.  
  
"No," Yami said, "We'll just bring them with us."  
  
*****  
  
Ten minutes later, the heavily breathing group of teens arrived at Domino Hospital. They ran the whole way. Yami had Yugi on his back, Tristan had Ryou, and Mokuba carried Seto.  
  
"Are you okay Yami?" Tea asked as she took Yugi from him. Yami looked extremely pale.  
  
"Yes," he lied. He felt about to pass out himself! He stood up strait. "Come on, we have to find Bakura!"  
  
"We need to see the boy who passed out at the store please," Tristan said to the woman at the counter.  
  
"I'm sorry, but family only," she said in a monotone.  
  
"But this is important!" Joey demanded.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry but we have to follow the rules," she said testily.  
  
They backed up from the counter a little. "So I guess that Ryou would technically be the only one allowed in," Tristan said, looking at the toddler on his back.  
  
"But Tristan, the chibi's aren't walking so well anymore," Mokuba said, "Someone has to go with him."  
  
"I'll go," Yami said.  
  
"But Yami..." Tea began.  
  
"We're both spirits from ancient Egypt," Yami said, "I'll have a better chance know what's wrong with him than anyone else."  
  
Tea sighed and nodded her head.  
  
Yami looked around at the rest of the group and they agreed also. "Tristan, let me have Ryou."  
  
Tristan handed Yami the chibi and Yami walked up to the counter.  
  
"We're here to see Bakura, the boy who passed out at the store," Yami said.  
  
"And who are you?" the woman asked.  
  
"I am Yami, Bakura's - cousin, and this is Ryou, his little brother." Yami held up Ryou, who was surprisingly quiet. He could sense all of the nervousness coming from the teens.  
  
"Okay, you can go in," the woman said, waving her hand, "In room 130 on the main floor."  
  
"Thank you," Yami said, then took off down the hallway, holding Ryou in his arms.  
  
"124, 126, 128, ah, 130!" Yami said, arriving at his destination. He was about to open the door when it suddenly flew open!  
  
"Doctor!!" the man, presumably another doctor, who had flung open the door shouted down the hall, "Doctor come look at this!!!"  
  
A woman that Yami had past turned and came running, saying "excuse me" as she passed him and went into the room, leaving the door open a little.  
  
Yami peeked his head in, seeing a white curtain pulled and the shadows of two people standing and another in a bed. But when Yami couldn't hear their conversation, he slowly walked in.  
  
"It's astounding!" he heard the man say, "He just all of a sudden started to get better!"  
  
The woman sighed with relief. "That's great! He was sure taking a turn for the worse earlier! Have we discovered why he passed out in the first place yet?"  
  
"No that is still a mystery," the man said, "But what's really bothering me is that we can't find out who this boy is."  
  
"His name is Bakura," Yami said, stepping behind the curtain. He could see the surprised faces of the two doctors, and then Bakura lying on the hospital bed. He looked terrible!! Extremely pale, white hair soaked with sweat and matted to his head. Hooked up to IVs and all sorts of other machines and things that Yami didn't recognize.  
  
"Bakuwa?" Ryou said sadly, looking at his other. He looked about to cry. A few tears managed to roll down his cheek.  
  
"Who are you!" the man demanded.  
  
But before Yami could answer, something interrupted.  
  
"Don't cry aibou."  
  
"What!?" the woman said startled, turning back to look at her patient.  
  
"He woke up!!!" the man said in shock.  
  
Bakura's eyes were halfway open and some color had returned to his face. He held up his arms. "Give him to me Yami."  
  
Yami nodded and put the chibi on Bakura's stomach.  
  
Bakura held Ryou steady with his arms. "Why you crying hikari?"  
  
"Causa ou wooked *sniff* so scawy and I dought *sniff* ou no wakey," Ryou managed to say.  
  
"When don't I look scary?" Bakura asked, smiling weakly.  
  
The chibi giggled.  
  
Bakura turned his attention to Yami. "I got the diapers," he said, "They're in that bag." He pointed to a plastic grocery bag near Yami's feet.  
  
Yami smiled and picked them up. He'd forgotten all about the diapers.  
  
"I - I'm sorry but - you're gonna have to leave," the woman managed to say, still in shock.  
  
"No!" Bakura said suddenly, "Ryou stays! But, the pharaoh can leave."  
  
The doctors looked from Bakura to Yami to Bakura again.  
  
"Um," Yami said, "That means the toddler stays and I go." Then he turned and walked out, leaving the two very stunned doctors.  
  
'Hmm,' Yami thought, 'that was strange. Bakura wasn't doing well until we came. I wonder...if...' Yami all of a sudden felt really dizzy. "Whoa!" he said, stumbling a little until he was able to put his hand on the wall to steady himself. He put his other hand on his head to try and stop it from spinning.  
  
'What's wrong with me!' he thought, rubbing his forehead with his hand. It had finally stopped spinning, but it ached. He decided to continue down the hall.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, he finally arrived in the hospital lobby.  
  
"So how is...Yami you don't look so good," Joey said.  
  
Yami rubbed the bridge of his nose a little. "No I'm fine," he said, "and Bakura seems to be too."  
  
"That's great!" Tristan said.  
  
"Yami, you should sit down," Tea said.  
  
"No, no, it's okay."  
  
"Sit!!!!!" she shouted, shocking everyone in the vicinity.  
  
"Okay, alright, I will!" Yami said. He sat down in one of the chairs close by.  
  
Yugi waved his hands back and forth, indicating that he wanted Yami to pick him up. Yami grinned and did so.  
  
"What have you been up to Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"Noffin," Yugi said happily.  
  
"Oh really," Yami said, tickling the chibi a little.  
  
Yugi giggled uncontrollably.  
  
Yami smiled. The chibi's giggles could always make him feel better. Actually, now that he thought about it, he felt better now than he had all day! He looked down at Yugi in his lap. "Could it be?" he said.  
  
"Could what be?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Yami decided to test his theory. "Tea, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," she said.  
  
"Could you take Yugi and go somewhere? Just real quick."  
  
"Why? Is he bothering you?" she asked.  
  
"No, I just want to see something," Yami answered.  
  
Everyone was giving him a strange look, except for Yugi, who was still laughing, and Seto, who was content with playing with a small toy that Mokuba had brought for him.  
  
"Okay," Tea said slowly, picking Yugi up, "Where should I go?"  
  
"I don't know, just anywhere," Yami said.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to walk around outside a bit. Anyone want to come with me?"  
  
"I will," Tristan volunteered.  
  
Joey watched the three leave. Then, after a few minutes, he turned back to Yami. "What's all this about?" he asked.  
  
But Yami didn't answer. His headache had slowly returned again. He reached his hand up to rub his forehead.  
  
"Yami, are you alright ?!" Mokuba said in a worried tone, "You're getting all pale again."  
  
Yami grinned, even though it was now getting hard for him to breath properly. And if Tea would have gone farther, he was sure he would break out in a cold sweat. His head was now spinning again.  
  
"I thought so," he said under his breath.  
  
"What?!" Joey said, now seriously worried. When Yami didn't answer, Joey turned to Mokuba. "Go get Tea and Tristan! Now, run!"  
  
Mokuba didn't have to be told twice. He took off running and came back in a few minutes with Tea, Yugi, and Tristan.  
  
"What's wrong!?" Tea asked, worried.  
  
"Yami's lookin sick again!" Joey said.  
  
"He looks fine to me," Tristan said.  
  
Joey frowned and looked back at Yami, who looked perfectly fine. Maybe a little sleep deprived at the worst, but grinning.  
  
"But he wasn't a second ago!" Joey said.  
  
"Right," Tristan said sarcastically.  
  
"No, it's true!" Mokuba said.  
  
"It is true," Yami said, "Tea, can I have Yugi back now?"  
  
She handed him the chibi.  
  
"I think I owe you guys an explanation," Yami said.  
  
"I'll say you do!" Joey said, "Don't ever do that again!"  
  
"Not if I don't have to," Yami said, "You see, me and Yugi are connected."  
  
"Well, we knew that," Joey said.  
  
"No, no, it goes deeper then I thought," Yami continued, "Normally, when me and Yugi are apart, like when he goes to school, I noticed that I would get a little bit lazy. But now that he's gotten smaller and younger, I've gotten more and more tired! And now when we're apart, I get really sick, as you and Mokuba just witnessed."  
  
"Soooooo, that must be what happened to Bakura then?" Tristan said.  
  
"Exactly," Yami said.  
  
"Man, this chibi stuff just gets weirder and weirder," Joey said.  
  
*****  
  
Bakura had made a "miraculous recovery" from his "unknown illness" and was soon let out of the hospital. Yami explained his findings to the ex-tomb robber as they all walked back to the Game Shop.  
  
"That must be it," Bakura said. Then another thought popped into his head. "What happens if they keep getting younger?" he asked, looking at his hikari on his back, "I mean, will they just - cease to exist?"  
  
Yami thought about this as they finally arrived at the Game Shop. He pushed open the back door and walked into the house.  
  
"Yes, if it can't be stopped, they will cease to exist. In other words, they will die, and so will the spirits who are connected to them."  
  
This voice surprised everyone! It didn't come from anyone in their group, so they all looked around wildly to try and find the source.  
  
Yami was the first to spot her. There was a teenaged girl standing in Yugi's living room. She looked kind of like Ishizu, but she had long dark brown hair that was in one long braid. The end of the braid formed a half circle on the ground next to the girl's feet. She also had bright amber eyes that seemed to glow with some inner intensity. She was wearing a silvery-grey sleeveless shirt with a pair of blue jeans. She looked like a normal girl, except for her eyes.  
  
"Who are you!?" Yami demanded, "And what are you doing in Yugi's house!?!"  
  
"My name is Kat," the girl said calmly, "And I have come to see the pharaoh, spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, and the tomb robber, spirit of the Millennium Ring. And - we are no longer in Yugi's household."  
  
Yami and Bakura looked around. Everyone else was still there, chibis still on their backs, but they all seemed to be frozen in place! And they were surrounded on all sides by a swirling blackness.  
  
'We're in the Shadow Realm!' Yami thought.  
  
"How do you know about us!?!" Bakura shouted at the girl.  
  
"I am very sorry," Kat said, "But I seem to be the one who is causing your trouble."  
  
"What!?" Yami said, "You mean you were the one who turned them to chibis!?!"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
Bakura growled and gave a shout as he tried to lunge at her, but his feet were attached to the ground! He couldn't move! He growled again and looked up at her. "How DARE you threaten my hikari's life!!!!!" he bellowed.  
  
"This coming from the tomb robber who would just as soon kill the boy himself if he wasn't bound to him by the Millennium Item," Kat said calmly.  
  
"Don't think you know me!!!" Bakura shouted back, but the words had hit home. How many times had he thought about getting rid of Ryou? But now, standing there, stuck to the ground, chibi on his back, nothing was more important to him than protecting his aibou!  
  
"Why!?" Yami shouted, "Why would you do such a thing to them!?!"  
  
"Because of you."  
  
"What?" Yami said, startled.  
  
Kat sighed. "When the prophecy was fulfilled and the Pharaoh and Chosen One saved the world, all the spirits were supposed to disappear from this time. The spirits of the other five Millennium Items had done as they were supposed to but you two stayed. This was not supposed to happen."  
  
"We figured that the reason you were still here was because your hikaries had become so attached to you and they wouldn't let you go," she continued.  
  
"Really?" Bakura said. It didn't seem quite possible to him.  
  
"Yes," she answered, "Well, in trying to decided what to do about this, we decided to give you a test. We needed to know if you were as dedicated to your hikaries as they were to you. If you failed, you would leave. If you succeeded, you would be allowed to stay. I'm here explaining this all to you because of certain actions, the test somehow went out of our control."  
  
"So you made a mistake and it's going to cost all our lives!" Yami shouted. He was really angry now! "You could have just asked us!!!!"  
  
"And what would your answers have been?" she asked.  
  
"Well, of course!!!" Yami screamed, getting really ticked now, "I would do anything for my aibou!!!!!"  
  
"And you?" she said, turning to Bakura.  
  
"I - I don't know what I would have said," Bakura admitted. He looked at the motionless figure that seemed asleep on his back. Ryou had wanted him to stay?  
  
"Bakura?" Yami said.  
  
Bakura turned back to Kat. He was angry again. "I don't know about then, but hear this! No way am I gonna lose his hikari now cause of some stupid girl!!!"  
  
After he had shouted this, he and Yami were blinded by an explosion of light! They were crushed to the ground by a huge force and now were having trouble breathing! Then, the light was gone.  
  
"What was that?!" Yami shouted as he rubbed his eyes with his hands. He was still on the ground and couldn't seem to get up!  
  
"Yami?" said a familiar voice, "Yami, why am I sitting on you? And why is everyone here?"  
  
"What?" Yami said, confused. He looked behind him. "Yugi?"  
  
Sure enough, a teenaged Yugi was sitting on his back, back in his normal clothes. "Why is everyone here?" he asked again.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami shouted in surprise. Then he realized that he still couldn't breath right. "Yugi, could you get off my back?"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Yugi quickly stood up.  
  
"Ryou!" Yami heard Bakura shout, also in surprise.  
  
"Sorry Bakura!" Ryou said, jumping up off his yamis back.  
  
The rest of group seemed to suddenly come out of shock. "Yugi! Ryou!" Joey shouted, "Your back!!!!!"  
  
"What?" Ryou said, confused, "Back from where?"  
  
Yami and Bakura were able to pull themselves up off the ground.  
  
"There was a huge flash of light! And then you were normal again!!!!" Tea shouted.  
  
"Normal?" Yugi said.  
  
"SETO!!!!!!!" they all heard Mokuba shout with glee. They turned to see Mokuba tightly hugging the now grown CEO.  
  
"Mokuba?" he said, looking down at his brother, "Why are we at Yugi's?"  
  
"Man I sure am glad I put you down before that big light flashed," Mokuba said.  
  
"What???"  
  
'No one else must have seen what me and Bakura saw,' Yami realized.  
  
"The test," a voice echoed from everywhere, "is over."  
  
"What was that?!" Joey said.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi demanded.  
  
Yami laughed a little before he, and the others, started to explain the whole ordeal.  
  
*****  
  
A girl smiled as she sat on the roof of the Game Shop. Suddenly two creatures appeared next to her.  
  
"Did you know that it would end the test when you talked to them?" the dark one asked.  
  
"No," the girl admitted, "I just thought that it might help."  
  
"Well, I'm just glad that that's over now," the light said.  
  
"Me too," the girl said. Suddenly silver wings appeared on her back. "Let's go you two. Someone's coming."  
  
The three creatures disappeared as someone rang the door bell.  
  
*****  
  
Yami went to answer the door. When he opened it, he got a surprise.  
  
"Hello Yami!" Grandpa Moto said, "I'm back from my trip! How was your and Yugi's weekend?"  
  
"Uh, it - was - um - interesting," Yami answered.  
  
"Oh, that's great! Oh hey, everyone's over! Having a party?"  
  
"Well - um - I guess you could say that." Yami smiled.  
  
"I hope you guys didn't make a mess," Grandpa Moto joked.  
  
Yami laughed and closed the door. 'This would sure make a good story,' he thought. 


End file.
